Getting Together
by the iz
Summary: Just a short multi-chapter on how Remus might have finally stopped resisting Tonks. Set during OOTP. Bit of fluff, no explicit sexual scenes. Honest reviews are welcome, but this is my first published fic so be gentle. I apologise in advance.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I OWN NOTHING! That honour belongs to the inspirational J.K. Rowling._

Remus Lupin chastised himself for the umpteenth time as he dodged another Ministry worker, keeping his eyes trained on the flash of turquoise up ahead. He wasn't supposed to be here, sneaking along a crowded hallway in Mad-Eye's invisibility cloak, trailing after a woman who wasn't aware of his presence. _It's creepy_, he told himself. _You are becoming a creepy old man with an unhealthy obsession. _But he couldn't quite help himself. What was waiting for him back at Grimmauld Place? A bit of paperwork then an evening of trying to stop Sirius getting totally pissed. So sue him if he'd rather forget about the misery of his life in general and focus on something better, something beautiful and happy: Tonks.

Besides, he reasoned as he edged round a corner then stopped about ten feet away from the lift she was waiting at, it wasn't a regular occurrence. No, Remus decided; this was a one-off because, as her friend, he was worried about her. She seemed slightly down, didn't she? Hadn't she seemed a bit moody during their shift guarding the Department of Mysteries earlier today? Remus cursed under his breath, knowing that he had probably made that part up because he wanted to have a reason to try and cheer her up. He wanted an excuse for his decidedly inexcusable behaviour right now. _Creep._

He darted forward as the grilles opened, making it into the lift just after Tonks did. She pressed a button that Remus knew would take her to the other side of the ministry and he leaned against the walls, staring at her as they lurched upwards, keeping his balance with an easy grace that he suspected came with being a natural predator, a monster. Tonks was anything but graceful; she stumbled back and just managed to grab the railing, leaning forward and giving Remus a suddenly excellent view of her cleavage. He gulped and looked away quickly, feeling incredibly guilty for wanting her. It had always been this way, since the first time he had met her. He shouldn't want her. She was young and unmarked by weariness and misery; she deserved better than some penniless and worn-out werewolf. But he couldn't quite stop himself from watching her, talking to her, laughing with her and, to his eternal shame and disgust, lusting after her.

Remus sighed and leaned back against the wall. Tonks had straightened up, muttering to herself about 'bloody ancient machinery'. She tugged at her short red denim skirt and tucked her shoulder-length, vibrant blue curls behind one ear. Remus smiled to himself; her dull regulation auror robes were barely held closed with just the middle button, as usual, and she was just so colourful in her red skirt, green top, blue hair and her ripped dark purple tights. It was impossible to dwell on negatives around her. She seemed alright, he decided. He must have been so desperate to spend more time around her that he made up her bad mood. Hardly surprising, given his track record for becoming irrational and apparently even delusional around her. He absentmindedly watched as she leaned sideways against the wall and spun her wand between her fingers, humming a Weird Sisters tune to herself. The sound of the cool female voice of the elevator announcing that they had stopped halfway to Tonks' destination made him jump; someone must be joining them. He should go.

Remus was just moving towards the door, ready to slip out and make his way home, when he heard a mumbled swear word from Tonks. Glancing at her, he saw that she was frowning at the lift doors, just past him. He turned and his mouth straightened to a thin line. Dolores Umbridge was about to step into the small space, her head still turned as she simpered at some Ministry official. Remus deliberated for a second then moved quietly back to the corner of the lift.

Umbridge stepped in and barely glanced at Tonks as she pressed a button with a short finger. As the machine jolted sideways, however, the younger woman tripped over her own feet and toppled into Umbridge, just managing to catch herself before she actually knocked the older woman over.

"Sorry! I'm very sorry, didn't mean to do that…" Tonks rambled as she stepped back, blushing furiously, a few pale pink streaks appearing in her hair then fading away almost instantly. Umbridge huffed as she fussily smoothed down her shapeless dress and matching jacket, shooting Tonks a withering glare that made Remus itch to hex her.

"Honestly, watch your feet before you kill someone. I suppose you're one of these new office girls. Useless!" she sniffed.

Tonks scowled and said stiffly: "Actually, I'm an Auror."

Umbridge shot her an amused look. "My, they are getting desperate, aren't they? What's your name then? I shall have to talk to dear Rufus about who they accept for training nowadays."

"Nymphadora Tonks," gritted Tonks. She had her fists clenched and Remus silently willed her to stay calm. Umbridge, however, had whipped her head around at the mention of Tonks' name, scrutinising the younger woman with a gleam in her slightly bulging eyes. Smoothly withdrawing her wand, Umbridge tapped the control panel on the wall of the lift and smiled calmly as it came to a shuddering halt, sending Tonks flying into the doors. Remus tensed; he did not like this one bit.

"What the hell?" gasped Tonks as she staggered to her feet, rubbing her elbow. Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"Try not to use profanities, Nymphadora, I get enough of that at Hogwarts. I only wish to ask you a few questions and then we'll be on our way."

Tonks frowned at the older woman, gripping her wand tightly. "What?"

Umbridge tutted in an irritating way. "Well, I'm quite interested in the very important work that the Auror department is doing at the moment. I understand you are part of a team investigating the Order of the Phoenix?"

Tonks stiffened and fixed Umbridge with an expressionless gaze. "I'm afraid that's classified information, Ma'am."

Umbridge tittered and cocked her head to one side. "Oh, but I know all about it; people in my sort of position at the Ministry are privy to all sorts of information. I make it my business to be aware of such important proceedings, because after all, the Order is a dangerous organisation and I have the younger generation to think of; we wouldn't want them to be corrupted. Wouldn't you agree?"

"The ministry considers it a threat, yes."

"Of course it's a threat! My dear, it threatens all we have worked so hard for. But I'm sure you know that. I understand you and your colleagues have been trailing people suspected of participating in the order?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes but kept her voice perfectly polite. "Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you any names-"

Umbridge tittered again; Remus was finding it increasingly annoying. "Oh, I know most of them. That revolting thief Mundungus Fletcher is considered as suspicious, and of course there's the werewolf, Remus Lupin."

Both Tonks and Remus jerked slightly at his name and he gritted his teeth as Umbridge's sharp eyes zeroed in on the movement, boring into Tonks. "Yes, I believe dear Rufus was assigning Lupin to you, among others?"

"I… I'm afraid I cannot-"

"Yes, dear, classified, I know. But it's quite alright; I am aware of who the werewolf has been assigned. I'm surprised, though, that you have been given that job; werewolves are vicious, dangerous half-breeds and I would have thought that someone older, more experienced… still, I'm sure you'll do your best."

Tonks made a non-committal sound and Remus saw the tips of her hair burning a scarlet red, but Umbridge appeared not to notice as she continued. "Personally I don't see the need for watching him and waiting until he slips up. A monster like him should be hunted, for the good of society; how can any normal witch or wizard feel safe with werewolves roaming free?"

Tonks took a deep breath and her voice only shook very slightly when she spoke: "He is not a normal werewolf. His self-control is… um, appears to be perfectly satisfactory. He doesn't pose a risk. Ma'am."

Umbridge stepped closer to Tonks and frowned at her. "Werewolves are filthy, unnatural creatures that simply do not deserve a place in normal society. Lupin can pretend all he likes, but he cannot be trusted; his little adventure at Hogwarts two years ago proved that. I would hope, dear, that your naivety and lack of experience do not lead you to this silly, Dumbledore-like way of thinking. Are you saying that normal people should be put at risk for the sake of a few monsters?"

There was a pause in which Tonks stared blankly at the floor. Then she raised her eyes to Umbridge's intense gaze and spoke in a perfectly calm voice.

"Of course not. I was just repeating my observations. Of course we must put the normal people first. Dumbledore is obviously getting desperate in this foolish Order thing; I mean, he's recruiting Dark creatures to try and battle Dark magic, despite the fact that the Ministry has everything under control. It's mad."

Umbridge smiled widely, making Remus shiver from where he stood tensed against the wall, wand in hand. "I'm glad to hear that, my dear," she said sweetly. She stepped back and flicked her wand at the lift controls, leaving Tonks standing in exactly the same position against the wall, reaching out and gripping the railing with white knuckles as the lift lurched forwards. A few seconds later, it had arrived at Umbridge's destination and she had departed, shooting another sickly smile at Tonks, despite the younger woman's complete lack of movement or response. The lift doors shut and Remus slumped back against against the wall, only to jerk forward again at the shriek that filled the lift.

"That _cow_!" Tonks cried shrilly, jabbing her wand at the controls so that the elevator jerked to a stop once again. She then sliced it through the air in front of her, leaving a scorch mark across the inside of the doors. Remus stood with his mouth hanging open as Tonks - her hair now a glaring scarlet red with jagged black streaks - fell backwards, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor with her head in her hands.

He didn't know quite what to do. He'd never seen Tonks this angry and it frightened him a little; what was he supposed to do? Comfort her? But she might only be more upset and suspicious that he'd been following her. While he was deliberating, Tonks let her head fall back, showing that her chocolate brown eyes had darkened to a disturbing black, and pointed her wand at the doors again.

"Scourgify," she muttered. The scorch mark shimmered then seemed to widen slightly, but otherwise remained the same. "Oh, Baldric's balls, come ON! Scourgify!"

Tonks' voice broke and Remus decided that he couldn't just stand there. Waving his wand silently over the mark, he watched as it disappeared. Tonks scrambled to her feet, looking stunned; her expression turned to complete astonishment as Remus pulled off his cloak, looking sheepish.

"Remus?" Then she suddenly looked horrified. "Remus!"

"Hello…"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "You seemed a bit… a bit down earlier. So I thought I'd try and get you alone and see if you wanted to, um, talk… about anything…"

_Definitely creepy._ But Tonks didn't seem to be listening. "Oh Merlin, Remus, I'm so sorry you had to hear that! It was all lies, I promise, I didn't mean any of it, I had to say it but-"

"I know, it's fine, I'm really very proud of you."

Tonks looked uncertain. "Proud?"

"Yes, of course. You kept calm and convinced her that you're trustworthy. You did great!" Remus said earnestly. He wasn't sure why she seemed so upset about it, but it was nice to think that she honestly didn't think he was a complete monster. Tonks managed a grateful, watery smile.

"She's such a twisted old hag. I was hoping never to run into her, but…"

Remus nodded, noticing that her eyes were brown again and her hair was steadily fading to her usual bubblegum pink, although the black streaks remained. He focused on the conversation.

"Yes, I share a similar hope, for obvious reasons… she's right, I suppose, but I'm selfish enough to want to avoid being hunted down." He gave a short, humourless laugh. Tonks, however, looked at him with wide eyes. She reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"Remus, no! She isn't right at all. You're a werewolf, yeah, but you're not vicious or worthless and you should never be discriminated against because of one small part of you. She's the monster! You're amazing and brilliant and you deserve… everything, anything you want. I hated having to agree with her ridiculous ideas because I've never disagreed with anything more, and… and…" Tonks trailed off and gave him an odd look. "Remus?"

Remus swallowed and tried to rearrange his features from the adoring expression he knew he'd been wearing. She was unbelievable. Nothing had ever made him feel this way. This was not good.

"Thank you, Nymphadora. That means… a lot."

Her face softened and, almost unconsciously, she reached up and brushed the backs of her fingers against his slightly rough cheek. Remus suddenly became aware of everything about her: her twinkling eyes, her full lips, the faint but delicious scent clinging to her skin… he wanted her so badly and even the screaming voices in his head, telling him to get a hold of himself, faded into nothing as he leaned down, lost in her warm gaze. Tonks' eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips; she wasn't moving back. Remus froze. He couldn't kiss her. What was he thinking? She was upset; he would only be taking advantage of that and imagine how much she'd regret it later? He stepped back at the thought, looking away and flicking his wand at the controls before he retrieved the Cloak from the floor and swung it back over himself.

"See you back at the house," he whispered, not looking at her as he slipped out of the opening doors and down the corridor, burying his longing with endless reasons and thinking that he might join Sirius getting pissed tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphadora Tonks reached up and checked her hair for the umpteenth time as she trudged up the deserted suburban street. She sighed impatiently as she realised what she was doing and shoved the offending hand deep into the pocket of her oversized yellow cardigan. She was being pathetic, she decided. Her hair was fine. Not that it mattered whether or not her hair was fine, because she had no one to impress. No one at all. Not trying to impress anyone. Still, was short black hair the wrong choice for a banana-yellow cardigan? It was a bit reminiscent of a bumblebee. Bumblebees may be cute, but did a girl really want to look like one?

Yellow and black… they were the Hufflepuff colours. Tonks nodded to herself. That decided it. Yellow and black it was. Looking up, Tonks was surprised to find herself nearing the end of the street. Grumbling, she turned back the way she had come and hurried back to her original destination, scolding herself mentally for being so vain. What did it matter whether her hair matched her clothes? He wasn't going to notice anyway. He probably hated her over-bright, ever-changing locks and rainbow-grunge sense of fashion. Taking a deep, slightly shaky breath and hating her tendency to over-think any situation involving Remus Lupin, Tonks marched into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with her head held high.

Too high. Intent on entering the kitchen with an air of dignity, Tonks managed exactly the opposite and caught her toe on that bloody troll's-leg umbrella stand in the hallway. Stumbling and swearing loudly as a person only does when they've stubbed their toe, Tonks tried to grab her foot, overbalanced and hit the floor at precisely the same moment that a pair of dusty curtains further up the dark wall jerked open and the painting behind them emitted a shriek.

"UNNATURAL FREAK, BESMIRCHING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR FILTH! BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE WITH YOUR UNPURE BLOOD, HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE BLACK FAMILY…"

Rolling her eyes and still muttering curses, Tonks let her head fall back onto the floor with a thump, only to snap it back up again as a door to her right was opened suddenly. She smiled sheepishly and began to scramble to her knees as a tall, slim man with rumpled sandy hair and a wry grin strode towards her.

"Making your usual entrance, Tonks?" he called over the continuing tirade issuing from the painting on the wall. Tonks opened her mouth to answer but the witty response died on her lips as Remus Lupin reached down and pulled her easily to her feet, inches from his chest. She knew he was stronger than his somewhat lanky frame let on, knew it was part of the natural predatory traits he possessed, but it always gave her a silly little breathless moment to experience or see it firsthand. If Tonks was honest, a stupid and entirely too influential part of her found the whole werewolf concept, once you got past the gory details… sort of sexy.

She merely shrugged, blinking and dusting herself down to hide how confused it made her to have him so close. He chuckled low, making the hairs on Tonks' neck rise; then to her mingled relief and disappointment, he darted past her and went to shut the painting up. Shaking her head in exasperation at her idiocy, Tonks wandered down into the empty kitchen and flopped into a chair, waving her wand absently to summon an apple from the bowl on the sideboard; it bounced off her shoulder and landed in her lap. It was no wonder she was more aware of him than usual today, she mused as she picked it up and took a bite. After that episode in the lift today... bloody hell! He'd almost kissed her, she could swear he had. Despite all the times that she, unable to help herself, had flirted with him and been gently and politely rebuffed, something had changed in that lift and she just knew he'd been seconds away from kissing her. Tonks closed her eyes and felt a tingle brush across her body at the thought of being kissed by him. His ever-present stubble, that musky smell that she was certain came from no cologne or aftershave, his strong hands on her skin… she jerked upright in her chair, knowing a blush was spreading across her cheeks, as she heard the kitchen door open behind her.

"I'm sure there must be something we can do to keep her quiet, I've researched it of course, but I… I haven't found anything… cup of tea, Nymphadora?"

Was it her imagination, or did he sound slightly flustered? Tonks frowned to herself as she absentmindedly told him to call her Tonks and declined the tea. She was the one who should be flustered, the amount of time she spent fantasising about this man was just… _creepy_. Sighing, she twisted in her chair to watch him make himself some tea. He glanced back at her as she did so, a slightly troubled look on his scarred face. Tonks' confusion grew as he actually dropped his spoon when he met her eyes. Blushing, he grabbed it and continued making the tea, his head dropping low so that the fall of thick grey-flecked hair across his forehead obscured his face. She slowly turned back to the table, wondering what was bothering him and instantly wishing she could help with whatever it was. She finished off her apple as he sat down at the table opposite her with his mug of tea, giving her his familiar shy smile as he did so.

"So," ventured Tonks after swallowing her mouthful and banishing the apple core, "how are things?"

Remus set his mug down and surveyed her for a moment.

"Fine…" he said warily. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"It's a normal enough question, Remus. I'm just making conversation."

All at once, he seemed to relax and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Things are fine with me. Yourself?"

"Yeah, good… working on a way to frame Fudge for Umbridge's imminent murder."

Remus chuckled. "That sounds worthwhile."

Tonks nodded fervently. She'd always heard what a toad Umbridge was but never quite believed anyone could be _that _revolting. Today, she'd realised just how revolting a person could get. She shook her head and leaned forward to shrug out of her cardigan, dropping it messily onto the chair beside her. Feeling suddenly tired – probably from over-thinking that possible almost-kiss all bloody evening – Tonks yawned then stretched her arms above her head. Her mother had always told her it was rude to yawn without covering her mouth so she gave an apologetic glance at Remus… only to discover him staring distractedly at her breasts, pushed forward by her stretching. Quickly darting her eyes back toward the ceiling, Tonks had to work hard to contain her glee. This was the evidence she'd been waiting for, that Remus saw her as a woman! OK, so most men look at a woman's boobs if she's stretching right in front of them, but it still gave her a thrill to think of Remus looking at her body in an appreciative manner. Settling back in her chair, Tonks gave Remus a wide grin. He smiled faintly at her in return, unaware that he had just unwittingly inspired Tonks to begin plotting his seduction. She decided that he was just too… _Remus_… to give up on. She had to try. She'd talk to Sirius, get him to hold an Order party for Emmeline's birthday next week. Maybe under the influence of Sirius's expansive collection of booze and dimmed lights… Definitely worth looking into.

"Where's Sirius then?" she enquired innocently. Remus frowned at the table.

"He's up with Buckbeak. Brooding. Again."

Tonk's good cheer abated and she bit her lip. Poor Sirius. Thank Merlin he had Remus here a lot of the time or he might have topped himself by now. She looked up and felt a jolt when she found Remus' eyes already upon her.

"I'll um… see if I can get anything out of him, shall I?" Rising from her chair, Tonks had to hide a smirk as she watched Remus' eyes flit across her body again before he nodded and looked down into his tea. She'd been so right to buy this tight little tank top instead of the t-shirt she'd been considering. It had been because she liked the shade of jade green, but now she was beginning to see its other advantages… and along with the red miniskirt… oh, but she was a clever minx.

"Good luck."

With a smile and a wave, Tonks sauntered out of the kitchen to go tackle Sirius. She took the stairs two at a time, remembering to slow down and tiptoe once she reached the entrance hall. Hurrying up the rickety, increasingly dark and gloomy staircases until she reached the attic, Tonks felt a flash of anxiousness at the thought of her depressed cousin. She had never been told much about him and hadn't seen him since she was seven, so it wasn't like she'd been too surprised when she had met him, moping around the house and drinking far more than necessary. She'd assumed he'd naturally developed into a brooding, angry type. She'd gone home and told her mum the news that Sirius was innocent after all and had been greeted with a resounding 'I knew it!' but when she had described him… Andromeda had looked flabbergasted, then confused, then very, very sad. Since then, Tonks had watched Sirius, searching for hints of the charming, humorous man her mother had fondly remembered from his youth. She thought she caught glimpses when she saw him with Remus, but otherwise… it wasn't until Harry showed up that she met what she called the 'real' Sirius. Since Harry had left, though, her cousin had been slowly losing his grip on optimism. Tonks couldn't help but worry. She reached the attic door and quietly pushed it ajar.

Sirius sprawled across the window ledge, head tilted back as he stared out at the night sky. A half-empty bottle of firewhisky dangled from his loose grip and as Tonks watched, he heaved a deep sigh. A single tear-track was visible on his face. She gulped and wondered for a moment if she should leave; before she could, however, Buckbeak stirred from the other side of the room and began advancing on her, eyes narrowed, hissing slightly. Sirius looked up, startled, but relaxed when he spotted Tonks.

"Beaky, stop it."

The hippogriff halted and stopped hissing, but kept his bright amber eyes trained on her. She stepped hesitantly into the room and Buckbeak lowered his head, hissing again menacingly. She halted and shot an exasperated look at her cousin. He shrugged, waving the bottle airily towards her.

"You know what to do."

Sighing, Tonks fixed her eyes on the hippogriff's, turning them a familiar light, clear grey to mimic Sirius' eyes. This did seem to calm him slightly and he straightened his head, still regarding her suspiciously. She slowly bowed, maintaining eye contact, waiting until Buckbeak had grudgingly mirrored her movements before moving forward and stroking the side of his feathery neck.

"You're so handsome…" she cooed, causing Buckbeak to assume an air of smugness as he raised his head for her to scratch his throat.

"Thanks, I do try."

Tonks shot a sarcastic look in Sirius' direction before strolling over to the window ledge and sitting down on his foot. He grimaced at her and pointedly withdrew his wand, conjuring a child-sized stool next to him. Laughing and glad he wasn't as miserable as she'd expected, Tonks turned the stool purple then sat on it, leaning towards him and propping her chin on her hand.

"Remus said you're feeling down today."

Sirius snorted, surveying the street below. "Funny way he has of flirting. You'd think he would have complimented your tiny, tiny skirt or something. I shall have to lend him my copy of _Twelve Fail-safe Ways to_-"

"He wasn't flirting. He's worried about you. And it's not that tiny!"

Sirius turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "'Course it is. Isn't that why you wore it?"

Tonks averted her gaze, morphing herself paler to avoid the blush on her cheeks. "No, I wore it because I like red. You're ridiculous."

He rolled his eyes half-heartedly before focusing on her again. "What's with the family resemblance?"

It took her a moment to remember that she had black hair and hadn't morphed her eyes back from Sirius' silvery colour. "You're so dreamy, Siri. Why wouldn't I want to look like you?"

She turned her eyes back to dark brown even as she spoke. Sirius snorted again and twisted back towards the window.

"Don't call me Siri, _Nymphadora_…"

She smothered a grin as she punched him in the arm. He seemed OK. But even as she thought it, the little smile dropped from his face and he looked glum again. She bit her lip in consternation as he raised his bottle and took a swig.

"So Sirius. You heard from Harry?"

Sirius sighed. "Not as often as I'd like to."

"How is he?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't really say much in his letters. That Umbridge cow is making things difficult, as usual."

"Yeah, I had the pleasure of meeting her today."

"She was at the ministry? Probably reporting on how her Grindelwald educational tactics are going. Bitch."

Tonks shook her head in disgust. "She's horrible. Took everything I had not to curse her right there. She's so… ugh!"

Sirius looked more animated as he nodded vigorously, swinging his leg down to join his other foot on the floor. "I know. Apparently she's stuffing those kids right up in Defence class. They haven't learned a thing so far! Harry didn't mention that, but Fred and George wrote a pretty descriptive letter home saying that she refuses to teach any practical."

Tonks nodded and dropped random insults as she watched Sirius rave about his hatred for Umbridge, glad to see a little colour returning to his cheeks. Well, now that she had him in a good mood…

"Sirius," she interrupted him innocently. "You know how it's Emmeline's birthday next week…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Remus stood uncomfortably in the corner of the room, taking occasional sips from his butterbeer and wishing Sirius wasn't so busy flirting so he could talk to him. Not that he could blame the man; Hestia was looking glowing tonight and Sirius seemed so happy to have a party going on that he had actually made an effort with his clothes and hair. The results were startling, but Remus had a feeling his friend's dashing appearance had more to do with his excitement and exuberance than anything else. Not to mention the fact that Hestia had been denying an obvious attraction to Sirius for months now. He watched as Sirius tipsily whispered a compliment into Hestia's ear, making her blush prettily and giggle into her glass of wine.

Remus supposed he could be chatting and socialising too; he had been, with the first few guests who'd arrived, but since then he had spent more and more time anxiously watching the door, scolding himself for being creepy_ again_ but unable to help himself. Watching Sirius flash his trademark grin at a decidedly flustered Hestia, Remus shook his head and decided to go talk to Dung; at least it would be amusing.

He hadn't taken more than two steps out of his corner, however, before he hurriedly retreated back into the shadows, eyes fixed on the door. Tonks had walked in and she was looking… well, different. Her hair was a deep, shimmering purple, swept up into a bun with a few curling locks framing her face, and she wore a tight, low-cut black jumper dress with a shiny purple belt and equally shiny black platform wedges.

Well.

Remus became aware that his mouth had dropped open and took a hasty, deep swig of his butterbeer. He felt eyes upon him and, tearing his gaze away from Tonks, he saw Sirius smirking at him knowingly whilst Hestia chatted happily away. Remus narrowed his eyes but looked back towards Tonks anyway. She was talking merrily to Kingsley, eyes twinkling as she opened her bottle of butterbeer. Trying to stare at something else – anything else but her legs in those heels, or the sweeping neckline of that dress, or the small wisps of purple gracing the back of her slim neck – Remus finished off his butterbeer and went to fetch himself a firewhisky. Knowing he'd probably regret it but desperate to distract himself, he filled his glass then hurried across to Sirius and Hestia, taking a sip and wincing as it burned down his throat.

"Hello, Hestia, Sirius…" he said a little breathlessly as he halted in front of them. Hestia had been gazing up at Sirius through her eyelashes and he'd been dropping his head to murmur something, their faces too close together for normal conversation. She looked slightly dazed but Sirius shot Remus a look of deep irritation as he bounced awkwardly on his heels before them. Shrugging apologetically, he took another sip of firewhisky, not wincing this time. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back to Hestia, resuming their conversation. Remus was wondering if he should just leave, since they were ignoring him anyway, when he felt a small hand on his elbow.

"Remus! Didn't see you at first. Good party, isn't it?"

Slowly, Remus turned to face her, smiling thinly and running his hand through his hair; a nervous habit he'd picked up from James. She was looking at him expectantly, only an inch or so shorter than him in the heels, a small smile playing around her full, berry-tinted lips. He stared at them for a second before gathering himself and smiling more widely at her.

"Yes, yeah, it's a good one. You look… you look lovely."

She blushed and chuckled. "Thanks. You too! Nice jumper."

He stared ruefully down at his rust-coloured jumper. It was a similar style to his other jumpers and had a small patch on one side-seam, but it was his least faded one.

"Thank you, Tonks."

She smiled warmly and Remus gritted his teeth against the urge to kiss her. Coughing slightly, he moved a step back before realising he was now a little too close to Sirius and Hestia, who were sniggering together over some private joke. Tonks must have noticed too because she grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Come on," she chuckled. "Let's give them some space."

She stopped by the sideboard and set her drink down, her eyes still fixed admiringly on Sirius' flirting exhibition. Remus leaned carefully next to her, taking a fortifying sip of firewhisky and watching her face avidly.

"He can be very charming, can't he? I've never seen him like this before."

Remus followed her gaze to where Sirius was twirling a piece of Hestia's thick dark hair in his fingers and whispering in her ear again. He snorted.

"Padfoot is the ultimate ladies' man when he wants to be. Not even Azkaban can change that. I think he spent more time in various broom cupboards around the castle when we were at Hogwarts, than in the Gryffindor tower." He grinned at Tonks, who had turned back to face him and was fiddling with her sleeve, smiling. "You're right though; it is nice to see him having fun again. You watch, within five minutes they'll be snogging and I'd put down money that Hestia will be sneaking out tomorrow morning."

Tonks laughed, but didn't even look towards Sirius. Remus swallowed and downed half his remaining firewhisky in one.

"And you?" asked Tonks softly.

"And me what?" said Remus, just as quietly. Was it his imagination or had she shifted closer? Merlin, her dress was far too low-cut. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on her sparkling brown ones, but that proved to be no less enchanting. Remus fought to keep his expression impassive as he felt his body buzzing.

Tonks smirked. "Well, I'm sure you saw your fair share of broom cupboards in your time…"

Remus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Who, me? Not really. I mean, a few, but not as many as Sirius or James. And not as many as you, I'd wager."

"Are you saying I sleep around?"

Remus, gasped, horrified. "No! No, I only meant that… well, I'll bet the boys were lining up…"

She giggled, tilting her head to the side. "Flattery will get you anywhere, Remus."

He gave a small, strained laugh. She was flirting again. Why did she have to do that? Wasn't it hard enough for him? Excuse the pun… He twirled his glass between his fingers and stared into its depths, but looked up as he heard Tonks give a small huff. She was frowning at the floor and he immediately felt contrite.

"Something wrong?" he asked gently. She glanced up at him, then down again.

"I just… No, I'm fine."

Remus nodded slowly. She looked very put-out. He cocked his head as someone – probably Hagrid – turned the music up. Turning, he saw that a few people were dancing drunkenly in the centre of the room, where the table would normally be. Downing the rest of his firewhisky, Remus stuck his hand out to Tonks.

"Care to dance?" he said quickly, before he could regret it. She looked up, surprised. A slow grin formed on her face.

"You can dance?"

"Not at all!" he said cheerfully.

Laughing, Tonks leaned down to remove her heels, giving Remus a moment to ogle her cleavage. He smiled sheepishly as she straightened up.

"Me neither! Let's go."

She took his proffered hand, making him feel warm all over, and began to tug him onto the dance floor. He was about to pull her into a twirl when he saw Sirius seated in a chair in the same corner Remus had originally occupied, being kept rather busy snogging a very tipsy Hestia, who was perched on his lap. Sniggering, he pointed them out to Tonks, who looked surprised more than anything.

"Good on him!" she shouted over the music, stretching up on tiptoes to get to his ear. Remus shuddered, his hand tightening around hers as he felt her press up against him. Mindlessly, he pulled her closer by the waist and turned his head towards her. There was a flash of something like triumph in her eyes and, before he quite knew what was happening, her lips were pressed to his and she was clutching his shoulder with her free hand, relaxing into him. The music became a background melody to the accelerated bass line of his heartbeat in his ears. It was about five seconds before someone danced right into them, jostling them apart. Remus stood, completely shocked, staring down at Tonks' flushed face. Her hair had fuchsia highlights now and she swayed slightly, gazing up at him with melted chocolate eyes. It occurred to him anew that she was beautiful and young and trusting and entirely too good for him. What did he think he was doing?

Whirling around, he hurried out of the kitchen, sprinting up the stairs and then up the stairs after that, until he reached the library. Slamming the door behind him, he stalked over to Sirius' secret magically-sealed cupboard, took out his wand and tapped it, muttering 'marauder' under his breath. It sprang open and he withdrew, with shaking hands, an ancient bottle of mead and a crystal wine glass. Pouring himself a generous measure, he slammed the cupboard back shut and collapsed onto the sofa, downing a third of his glass in one gulp and leaning forward to stare miserably into the flickering fireplace. Life would be so much easier if he never had to see Nymphadora Tonks again-

The door flew open.

Tonks stood with clenched fists and bright burgundy hair, eyes narrowed. She stalked into the room, slamming the door behind her. Remus sat up, caught halfway between alarmed and a little turned on by the fierce energy she was emitting. Wait, no, not that last part. Not at all.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she snarled. She was still barefoot and her chest was heaving. Remus swallowed and looked away, then glanced back up at her.

"Nymphadora-"he began. She reached for her wand, tucked into the mass of hair gathered at the back of her head. He backtracked hastily, standing up and shaking his head. "Tonks! Tonks. Look, this cannot happen, alright? I'm very sorry, I really am… I didn't mean to kiss you and I can't apologise enough-"

She walked right up to him and poked him in the chest. "That's bollocks! You've wanted to kiss me for ages…" She looked a little uncertain as she said this but shook back the stray hair in her face and ploughed on- "And I can guarantee that all your reasons for running off are completely stupid, you _arse_."

Remus would have been amused if he wasn't working so hard not to take her in his arms and snog her senseless. As it was, he shook his head sadly and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Tonks. It couldn't work. I shouldn't have run off, I know, but… I had to, alright? Please just accept it and move on."

He glanced away for the last bit, feeling utterly ashamed of himself. She was silent for several moments then she suddenly walked right up to him. He looked up, wary, but not wary enough as she flicked her wand and he found himself in a partial body-bind, only able to move his head. Despite his indignation, he had to admit it was pretty good magic to just perform non-verbally on the spot. He'd already realised that it was easy to underestimate Tonks.

Glaring down at her, he opened his mouth to perform to counter-curse but Tonks snapped: "_Silencio_!"

His scowl deepened and he closed his eyes and concentrated; he'd always been good at non-verbal magic. His eyes snapped open, however, as he felt Tonks reaching into his jeans pocket for his wand and smirking at him as she tapped it on her palm. Damn it. Wandless magic was something he had both studied and achieved before, but it took a lot of willpower and concentration, neither of which he had much of with Tonks standing there looking torturously impish.

"I refuse to accept this stupid _nobility_ of yours, Remus." She said quietly, the smile slipping from her face to be replaced with determination. "I know what you want and I know what I want; denying ourselves is just pointless. I won't give up. I will get through to you."

She hesitated, her gaze focusing on his mouth. His eyes widened as she stepped towards him, shaking his head in vain as she stretched up towards him…

Her mouth touched his for the second time that night, soft but insistent. Remus pressed his lips together, trying desperately not to respond as she ran her tongue lightly over them. He lasted perhaps three seconds before sighing into her mouth and craning his neck forward, trying to deepen the kiss. Tonks whimpered as his tongue twisted around hers, throwing her arms about his neck and pulling her body flush against his. Remus gave a silent groan, wishing he could wrap his arms around her waist, revelling in the feel of her mouth moving against his lips, oh Merlin how he wanted to hold her-

Suddenly a jolt went through him and his body was free, his throat no longer aching with the need to make noises that he couldn't express. Moaning into Tonks' mouth, he slid one hand into her sleekly pinned hair, feeling it fall in waves around his fingers, and used the other to anchor her hips to him. She squeaked in surprise but didn't move back, stretching unsteadily up on her tiptoes and locking her arms tighter around his neck. Feeling her lack of balance, Remus bent and pulled her into his arms, dipping his head to nuzzle her neck as he heard her panting in his ear. Laying her down on the sofa, he knelt a little precariously beside her and kissed her passionately, with a slight edge of desperation to his movements. Almost frantic with desire, his hand traced the curve of her hip as he kissed and sucked all the way down her throat and across her collarbone; Tonks' hands were tight in his hair as she murmured his name…

They leapt apart as the door burst open and Sirius tumbled in, dragging a panting Hestia with him. Not even noticing Tonks and Remus on the sofa, Sirius pinned Hestia to the door, effectively shutting it behind them, and began to kiss along her jaw. Hestia giggled breathlessly, the sound turning to a whimper as Sirius reached the skin behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily and Remus, still frozen in place where he had scrambled onto the arm of the sofa, flushed as her gaze met his. Stiffening, she mumbled for Sirius to stop and he pulled back, looking confused until his eyes followed hers. He stared at Tonks and Remus for a moment - her hair tumbling loose and his cheeks burning red - then began to laugh.

"We'll, uh… we'll take this somewhere else, yeah Hess?"

Hestia nodded, impatiently pulling a smirking Sirius back through the doorway and yanking it shut behind her. Remus swallowed, staring at the wall opposite him, and waited for Tonks to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of this last chapter. See if you can spot a certain fangirl-style reference… :P_

Tonks was still far too dazed to feel angry or embarrassed that her cousin had walked in on her long-awaited make-out session with Remus. She stared at his profile in the echoing silence after Hestia shut the door, wondering why she hadn't just leapt on him before. He was _incredible_. Granted, she wasn't especially experienced, as she'd only ever had three boyfriends and one of those was in a non-sexual relationship in her sixth year, but… wow. There was certainly something to be said for the experience and refined technique of older men. She pulled herself into an upright position and tucked her hair behind her ear, wondering how she could transform this awkward silence into a lust-filled stumble to his bedroom where they would hopefully spend the night… not sleeping. It was then that she realised how tense he looked. She felt a sudden sense of dread.

"Uh… Remus? Are you… OK?"

His eyes darted to her, widened and then returned to the wall. "I… are you?"

"Of course."

Remus bit his lip and Tonks watched in fascination as he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"I'm not really sure how to… Tonks, look-"

"If you're going to say that was a mistake-"

"Well… Maybe it was, I mean-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tonks clambered up from the sofa to tower above him, eyes flashing. "This attitude of yours, this constant hesitation… it's getting on my nerves! It's the bloody werewolf thing, isn't it? _Isn't it_?"

He shifted uncomfortably but raised his chin and met her eyes. "Partly. It's a huge consideration, Tonks. It's not something you should just brush off. What I am-"

"Is a werewolf, yes." She interrupted. "But that's not _who_ you are, Remus. And that's what I'm interested in. I've been through auror training and I know all the facts, all the risks, I've written whole essays on werewolves, so don't act like I don't grasp the concept, like I'm misinformed and naïve or something. I _know_ you have feelings for me and I sure as hell have feelings for you, so to me that's worth giving a go. If the werewolf thing is really that much of an issue… well, we'll find out, won't we? At least let's try… please."

She was shaking slightly as she finished her little speech, knowing that she was putting herself on the line but unable to help herself. Remus looked like he wanted to smile, warmth radiating from his eyes as he gazed at her. He shook his head, however, and frowned.

"Even if I were able to disregard 'the werewolf thing'… I'm so much older than you, and you know I'm not rich…"

Tonks almost stamped her foot with impatience. "Do you know how well-paid I am for a young woman living on her own? I've got tonnes in savings and Dad's a whiz at getting the best out of finances. I do not give a flying french kneazle about whether or not you're rich. I have no need for a rich man. And the age thing?" A mischievious smirk overtook her features. "Judging by that little sneak preview just now, that's an advantage more than anything. I'd consider it a bonus."

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up, looking conflicted.

"I'm just not convinced that you've really thought this through."

She shook her head, stepping closer to him and fingering the sleeve of his jumper. "It's pretty much all I think about. You think I haven't tried to talk myself out of it? I don't need this right now. Life is easier and simpler when I'm single. But Remus, there aren't any reasons that are good enough to stop me from wanting you. I think that denying this thing between us is just unhealthy for both of us."

She spoke earnestly, staring up into his face. He furrowed his brow as he stared back, his faded denim eyes shot through with bronze flecks that seemed to burn brighter as she focused on them. He spoke suddenly, making her jump.

"Alright, then."

"What?"

He smiled slightly. "I said, alright then. If you're sure, then I'll trust you. But I want you to promise me that you… you'll break it off if it's what's best for you. Promise?"

Tonks gaped at him, completely flabbergasted. "You… you're saying yes?"

"Yes. Do you promise, Tonks?"

"I… yes. If I'm honestly convinced that it's better for me, I'll end it. But I really doubt that'll happen."

He grinned at her, lacing his fingers through hers. "Thanks."

She giggled, loving that they were holding hands because that's what couples do and she and Remus were now, incredibly, an actual couple. Smiling victoriously up at him, Tonks raised her free hand and brushed some hair off his forehead, letting her knuckles rest on his temple and her affection – no, adoration – for him spill out into her eyes.

"This is so awesome, Remus," she sighed. He smirked.

"Yeah, man. Totally awesome."

"Don't tease me. Just because I'm cool and you're jealous…"

Remus leaned down towards her, his eyes dancing.

"Jealous, am I?"

She took his other hand, winding their fingers together and stretching up to touch her nose to his.

"Insanely," she murmured. Their lips touched and this time it was unhurried, soft and full of promise.

_Epilogue:_

The next morning dawned clear and bright, filtering determinedly in through the grimy semi-circular window above the front door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The patchy sunlight caught the messy blue-black hair of the witch tiptoeing down the stairs, making it glimmer where she paused on the bottom step, peering around the ornate bannister post with cautious eyes. Seeming satisfied that the hallway was clear, she ventured onto the floorboards and stepped towards the door…

Another door down the hall way swung open and a petite witch wearing nothing but her knickers and a man's rust-coloured jumper sauntered out, carrying two mugs of coffee. Her short bubblegum-pink hair stuck out in tufts and she was humming an upbeat tune to herself. She didn't appear to notice the older, black-haired witch frozen near the front door until she was a few feet away, whereupon she halted, spilling quite a bit of coffee onto the dusty floorboards. The black-haired witch's pink cheeks flushed pinker as a slow smile spread across the younger woman's face.

"Wotcher, Hestia," she said in a smug tone. Hestia pursed her lips.

"Oh, shush, Tonks. At least I'm wearing my own clothes."

Tonks snorted, going to lean her shoulder against the bannister but missing and spilling another lot of coffee before the righted herself.

"Well, if I was _sneaking out_ I might be dressed differently, but I'm not… Siri kick you out of his kennel, then?"

Hestia's lips twitched and she shook her head.

"I live with my sister. She's very nosy and she gets up at eight, so I need to be home… soon."

"Fair enough."

Hestia smiled, inclined her head and then turned back to the front door, reaching for the handle.

"Hess?"

The black-haired witch turned and looked at Tonks.

"Yes?"

"I hope things work out between you two. He's been so down and he needs someone like you in his life."

Hestia smiled gently at the younger witch.

"Ditto, Tonks."

Tonks grinned and made her way up the stairs, humming to herself and spilling what remained of the coffee.


End file.
